Conviction
by y0ungalaska
Summary: Finally being able to take a break from the stage, Rachel accompanies Puck for a much needed night out where she meets one Quinn "Conviction" Fabray.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Conviction**  
**

**Author: **y0ungalaska

**Summary: **Finally being able to take a break from the stage, Rachel accompanies Puck for a much needed night out where she meets one Quinn "Conviction" Fabray.

**Disclaimer: **Glee belongs to RIB, I just like to play with the characters a little ;)

**Rating: T** (It may change... .)

**A/N: I'm testing this fic out. If liked, I'll gladly continue it. I have a thing for MMA (horribly so) and I thought I'd incorporate it into a fic. So here's to hope that you'll like it, too! Also, I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, but a friend of mine (my Batman) is always asking me to update. It's the least I can do :) Without further ado, I give you...  
**

* * *

**Conviction**

Rachel nestled under the throw quilt, getting comfortable with a glass of wine and whatever reality TV show she could find. Closing night had definitely brought forth a lot of emotion. Of course, she was glad that the eight month run of Chicago was over and she could finally enjoy this small window of time off before the next audition, but it also brought a lot of sadness. She would definitely miss the cast and crew and if you knew Rachel Berry, you knew that being out of work for more than a week would easily drive her crazy. She'd promised her friends and family that she would take a little time to herself, no matter how hard, and simply enjoy life. After graduating from NYADA, she'd thrown herself into auditions constantly, landing a part in an off-off Broadway show almost immediately thereafter and she hadn't stopped working since. Now, at the age of 27, she was already the buzz of the Broadway world, a shoe in for her first Tony, and she hadn't even conquered Fanny Brice. To say she was accomplished would probably have been the understatement of the year. And if you let her tell it, she wouldn't have had it any other way.

The professional part of her life was almost perfect, but her personal life? Simply non-existent. After high school, she'd run to New York alongside her dear friend Kurt and had talked herself into an almost marriage that... well, didn't happen. Finn Hudson, Kurt's step-brother, had been her high school sweetheart and as much as she'd wanted to have that happily ever after at a young age, she'd come to find out, soon after their move to New York, that it was just a pipe dream. The one thing that had come out of her relationship with Finn Hudson, besides learning a lesson, was her now close-as-ever relationship with Noah Puckerman. The two had met doing a small side job and when Rachel and Finn parted ways, Noah decided to stick around.

So that was her life now. She couldn't truly complain too much, but she did find herself aching for that connection. She'd had a couple one-night stands, surprisingly with women, but nothing ever clicked and so she'd given up all together. Throwing herself into work helped a bit, but after the curtain dropped after every show she'd find herself lying in bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering why she couldn't find what everyone else had. It caused her to, in Rachel fashion, create a list of her own pro's and con's just to focus on something other than that ever raging need inside of her.

Sipping her wine, she flipped mindlessly through the channels before there was a knock at her door. Sighing, she placed the wine glass down, threw the quilt aside and padded her way over to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me. Open up, I got something to tell you."

Rachel rolled her eyes as she flipped the latch open and slowly pulled the door back. "Anytime you say that, Noah, I tend to fear for my life." She smiled, stepping aside to allow him entrance.

"Oh, come on, have I ever harmed you once?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Well, no," she stated as she shut the door to her loft apartment, "but there was that one time that involved a CAT, tons of pudding, and me in a bikini."

"That was epic and you know it!" He exclaimed as he followed her into the kitchen. "Besides, you had fun, even if you won't admit it. I saw your face. And those two chicks? Totally diggin' you."

Rachel let out a laugh as she grabbed two water bottles before turning her attention back to the man and tossing one to him. "Yes, well, as much fun as I may or may not have had, I also almost ended up in jail. My Broadway career would have ended before it even started."

"It's nothing like that, I promise." He held up three fingers before taking a swig of his bottled water. "You've just finished yet another successful show on Broadway, Ms. Berry, and I think it's only right that we celebrate. What do you say?"

"I say, tell me everything that your celebration entails and I'll give you my answer based on the facts."

"Come on, you're my Jew Bro, let me do this for you. Please?" He pleaded, hands spread across the tabletop in front of him.

"Noah, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your Jew Bro."

"Oh, but you are. See, this is how I see it. You were the almost wife of one of my very good friends, but then he went off the deep end, moved away and decided to forget all about me, which means that it's only right for you to take his place. And since we're both Jewish and I know that you're all about the ladies, that makes us bros. Jew Bros, to be exact."

Rachel shook her head at his logic, but didn't fight it. It was true, after the break up with Finn, the boy seemed to lose it a bit and before anyone knew it, he was gone. No goodbye, no letter, nothing. Noah had felt so bad one night that he'd called up Rachel and asked if he could come to talk. They shared a twenty-four pack of beer, talked, laughed and the morning after, it was as though they were best friends. "_Thus the beginning of the 'Jew Bros'_", Rachel thought to herself as she laughed aloud.

"So tell me, Noah, what insane ideas have you come up with this time?"

"MMA."

"I'm sorry?" Was that supposed to stand for something?

"You don't know what MMA is, Rach? Come on, Jew Bro, I thought I taught you better than that!" He watched as she became even more confused. "Mixed Martial Arts."

"Oh no!" She answered almost too quickly simultaneously throwing a hand in the air. "No, Noah, I will not be seen at an event that promotes the pummeling of another human being."

"Wait, just hear me out, okay?" He waited until she calmed down before continuing. "A friend of mine is fighting and I promised her I'd be there to support her. She's worked really hard to get to where she is and when I ran into her, she gave me two tickets. I can't go alone! Besides, you were watching Strikeforce with me for a while there-"

"I was also drunk." She chimed in.

"Drunk. Sober. Whatever. Look, I have two tickets, your show just wrapped and we're both aching for a night out. If it helps, we'll take the driver and we can both get hammered while watching some awesome fights. What do you say?" He watched as she carefully considered her options. "She's really bad ass, Rach. I think you'd like her." He smiled.

"I bet you do, Noah." She laughed. She wasn't really into sports much, but the look on his face was kind of hard to say no to. He'd perfected what he'd like to call the "Man Pup", which was a puppy dog look for men. Sometimes, she didn't quite understand her friend, but she loved him all the same. He was right on one account; she definitely need a night out. She needed to unwind from the eight months of rehearsals and shows and she was definitely looking forward to being drunk and out with one of her very best friends. "Okay." She breathed out, closing her eyes.

"Okay?"

"Yes, okay. I'll go to this MMA with you or whatever it is you called it, but I expect you to buy all of my drinks and to make sure I have the time of my life."

"Done and done. Oh, and Rach?" He waited for her to make eye contact before speaking again. "My friend? She totally digs the chicks."

He laughed as he tried to stay out of reach on his way to the door. Rachel was swinging wildly at him as they both laughed. "Tomorrow night. I'll be here around five. Wear comfortable clothes. Jeans and a T-shirt. You don't need to dress up. And get ready to be wowed."

"Yeah, yeah." She stated with a wave of her hand before leaning in to give him a hug. "Tomorrow. Five. Comfortable. Got it. Now get out so I can enjoy my wine and trashy television."

As soon as she was alone, Rachel grabbed her forgotten wine glass, grabbed her laptop and turned it on. Before long, she was scouring Youtube for videos on Mixed Martial Arts fighting. She may not be completely into it, but if she were going to attend the event, she needed to be at least somewhat knowledgeable.

Remembering that Noah had distinctly mentioned a '_she_', Rachel began watching women's MMA fights and before she knew it, the clock read almost one a.m. and she'd finished a half a bottle of wine. She wasn't exactly sure which woman she would be seeing in the middle of what she now knew was the ring, but at least she was now somewhat familiar with the sport. She'd noticed that some of the women were extremely beautiful, despite being punched in the face for a living. All in all, she gathered it wouldn't be too bad and the alcohol would most definitely help.

Who knew? Maybe she could come to like MMA after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, here's another chapter. I'm actually in the middle of writing three other fics, a book, working like a damn crazy woman, and finding time for myself. I do apologize if the updates aren't as rapid as some of you may like, but I assure you, I do LOVE this story and I have a friend who is constantly encouraging me to continue, so it will be written. It's a little slow and I admit, I haven't an outline for this one. I just love MMA so much and the idea came to me and I started writing. If you have ideas, feel free to voice them! Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

2:

Rachel threw on a v-neck t-shirt, some dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of sensible boots. As much as she wanted to dress up, she knew that if alcohol and cheering were involved, there would be spilled beer and snacks and sticky floors. This wasn't her first rodeo, after all. Hearing the knock on her door, she grabbed her jacket and purse and made her way through the apartment. Flinging the door open, she came face to face with Puck in light blue jeans, a white v-neck, and a leather jacket.

"Lookin' good, Jew Bro. You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Hey, Noah?" She asked, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah?"

"What's a Superman Punch?" The brunette had been playing MMA matches on her laptop all day while she worked around the house. It was something she'd wanted to see, but never thinking to actually rewind the video, she just stored it away for when Noah showed up. He'd have to know the answer.

"Someone's been studying up on their MMA, I see." He stated with a proud smile.

"Well, as much as I'm against violence, I didn't want to seem like the odd man out at an event that everyone was a fan of. I may have watched a few videos last night after you left..." She allowed her voice to trail off with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Uh huh, and how many is a few?" He asked, punching the number for the elevator and turning towards her as they waited.

"Ten...or twenty?" Seeing the look on his face, she was quick to explain herself. "I thought it was important to at least know the basics before I entered the arena. I wouldn't dare want to cheer for the wrong thing and be shunned on my first night out in a long time."

"Excuses are like assholes, Rach. Just admit it, you actually kinda dig the MMA thing."

"First of all, language. And secondly, I will admit that, after seeing it, I don't loathe it." They both stepped into the waiting elevator before watching the doors close.

Puck smiled and threw an arm around his friend as they exited the elevator. "I knew you'd love it. And wait until you see Q., you're probably gonna fall in love. Don't worry, I won't judge you. It wouldn't be the first time."

Her mouth dropped as she listened to and took in his words. Why would he think she'd fall in love with some woman she's never even seen before? Granted, she had always been a '_fall hard and fall fast_' kind of girl, but surely she wasn't that bad. Was she? Shaking her head to rid herself of the thoughts, she replied cooly, "Whatever. Love or not, you're buying the drinks."

* * *

The arena was partially packed when they arrived and the first fight had already been underway. Puck had dragged her over to a vendor almost immediately and bought himself a hot dog before they found their seats. Looking around, she watched the faces of the fans, some of them completely engrossed in the match at hand and others completely oblivious. Looking up, she dumbly nodded as Noah muttered something about going to talk to a guy and being right back. Left alone to her own devices, she looked down at the program in her hand and read over the fighters names. Apparently, Sean "_The Gunner_" McComb and Miles "_Lex_" Luther were in the ring now. _So much for being original_, she thought. Eyes scanning, she read over the next two matches before stopping on what seemed to be the women's match of the night: Lydia "_Stinger_" Stride vs. Quinn "_Conviction_" Fabray. _Now t_here's a _name for the books_, she thought as she giggled lightly to herself causing a few surrounding people to look at her as though she were insane. Who giggles at an MMA event? Before long, Noah had returned, handing her some sort of placard to hang around her neck. "For later," he'd stated before returning his eyes to the ring to watch the third round of the first fight take place.

"How you likin' it so far?" Puck asked as he handed her the fourth beer of the night.

"I'm actually enjoying myself quite a bit, Noah, thank you." She offered a smile before taking a sip of her beer. "Though, I will say that I'm anxiously awaiting to see the women's match. Simply because I'm curious to see how much more fluid the women are. The men are a bit jumpy and are only out for pummeling one another. I think the women will be much more calculating, which will be pleasing to watch."

"Wow, Rach, I …" his voice trailed off, "you're really into this, aren't you?"

Shrugging, she sipped her beer again, "I suppose I am. It's fun. Well, except for the part after the knockout when they're doing that little grunting thing. Other than that, I am enjoying myself."

Puck lifted his hand and Rachel easily returned his high five as they watched the next match play out before them. Lex Luthor or whatever his name was, lost in the third round by way of knockout. The next match ended in the first by way of, what Rachel had learned, was an arm bar. Now, they were watching the match before the women's and the two men were actually quite good. More technique, less testosterone. Rachel found herself cheering along with Puck, sharing high fives and hugs with the people next to her and having a blast.

Rachel took the time between the end of the match and the winner circle interview to make her way to the bathroom. As she made her way back, she could see a woman standing in the ring already, pacing the length of the mat in front of her team. Noah excitedly waved her down the aisle.

"You made it back just in time. It's about to start." Just as he spoke, the lights went out and Rachel instantly wrapped her arms around his, moving close to him. "Don't worry, this is Q's entrance and it's sick!"

Releasing her hold on Noah, she stepped back and watched with awe as the lights began to swirl above her and a really loud hip-hop song began to play. After the song's intro, the walkway lit up and a blonde haired girl lifted her head and stared out into the crowd. With determination written all over her face, she began to lightly bounce back and forth, from foot to foot, along to the beat of the music. Rachel looked around her at the crowd. They were yelling and chanting and... wow, this was a little intense.

"_I'm in beast mode, beast mode_

_If I don't rip this track, I'm zero_

_But my game on lock, like inmates_

_And I'm so far gone, I can't see straight_

_Can you see it, though?_

_I'm in beast mode."_

The girl, along with her team, began making their way down the walkway and Rachel took a look at Noah who was on his feet, yelling and chanting with the rest of the crowd. She watched as they made their way to the ring entrance and did their routines.

"Conviction! Conviction! Conviction!" The crowd chanted around her. Soon, she found herself chanting along with them, beer in hand, and completely lost in this woman. Wow, she was...beautiful.

"Hey, Fabray! Kick some ass!" Puck yelled and to Rachel's surprise, the girl turned around and gave him a wink before kneeling down for a moment and then making her way in the ring.

"Wait, _that's _your friend?" Rachel asked, shock written all over her face.

"Yeah. You totally just fell in love, didn't you?" He laughed as he tried to fight off Rachel's semi-drunken slaps. After they both calmed down, the entire crowd went silent as the ring announcer did his thing. She listened intently as he introduced the referee, announced the length of the rounds and the opposing fighter. Yes, she was already Team Conviction.

"To my right, her opponent, fighting out of the red corner. She stands five feet seven and ¼ inches. She weighed in at 139 and ½ pounds. With a background of Muay Thai and Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, she holds a record of four wins, no losses, two wins coming by way of knockout. Representing Extreme Couture, please welcome the incredible young star of women's MMA, from San Francisco, California. Introducing Quinn Fabray!"

The crowd cheered so loud, Rachel expected her eardrums to burst. The ref spat off the rules, made them touch gloves and then it began.

First round was a little slow, but very calculated. Rachel watched on cheering and even nervous for Quinn at times. She hadn't been so engrossed in something since the last time she'd watched Funny Girl. But this was definitely a different kind of interest. She watched the way the blonde's body flexed; the way she moved, almost stealth-like, around her opponent. The way her front foot would bounce every two or three steps and her eyes never left the other girls' face. She threw her punches with precision, landed kicks with authority, and averted take-downs as easy as one would walk.

The second round was about to begin and Rachel was now standing, leaning toward the ring, taking in everything in front of her. Puck watched on with a smile, knowingly. He could see the determination laced with a hint of pride behind the brunette's eyes. She was already all in and the dealer hadn't even dealt the cards yet. Now, if he had it his way, after Q. won this fight, they would meet face to face and the rest would be history.

Anyone who knew Noah Puckerman knew he always had a plan.

Left kick. Right jab. Right jab. Two steps back. Hop forward. Right hook. Clench. Knee. Knee.

"Come on, Conviction!" Rachel screamed as she watched Quinn wrap her opponent up in a clench and drive her knee into her side.

The two women parted, hands were brought up, and they were circling again. Lydia threw a right hook that clipped Quinn, but the blonde shook it off and … was that a smile? Rachel had never known someone to smile after being hit in the face, but then again, it was kind of the point.

Puck and Rachel screamed until they couldn't scream anymore. Rachel looked up at the clock. One minute and twelve seconds left. "Come on, Quinn," she found herself chanting. Hands gripping the rail and separated the two.

Clench. Knee. Knee. Separated.

She watched as Quinn looked up toward the clock for a quick second before delivering a front kick. And then another. Before Rachel could even blink, Quinn faked a kick which lead to her leaping in the air and delivering a right cross to Stinger.

"Holy Shit!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Superman punch, babe. Just for you." Puck leaned in and whispered with a smile before turning back just in time to see Quinn deliver a right hook to Stinger's temple, laying her out right against the cage.

The fight was over.

The crowd chanted "_Conviction_" over and over and over again as Quinn raised her arms over her head and leaped around the ring occasionally hugging a member of her team. She walked over to her opponent, leaned down and exchanged a few words, before making her way to the middle of the ring. It was all so... well, for the first time, Rachel couldn't find just ONE word to describe the feeling, but she knew it was a good one.

After declaring the winner, the announcer asked Quinn to take them through the end of the fight and as everyone's eyes drifted to the screen above them, Rachel kept her eyes on the fighter.

"Well, first, let me say that she caught me with a really good right!" The crowd laughed as they watched the replay. " I noticed her breathing hard so I got her in the clench, landed a few knees, and then we were separated. I was watching the clock because, really, I just wanted it to be over with. So I issued a couple front kicks and I saw her waiting for the third. I faked it and delivered the superman punch and then...the knock out." She said, her voice only slightly shaking as she tried to catch her breath.

"Seems the crowd is loving you, Fabray, who are you looking forward to fighting next?"

"You know, I'm just doing what I love and as much as I know you want to hear me call someone out, that's not my style. So, bring 'em on. Whomever they are, I'll fight them. Win or lose, I'll enjoy it and I'll always give 150%." She finished with a smile. The announcer then raised her arms once more before the team started making their way back up the ramp.

"Come on," Rachel heard Noah speak while pulling her along, "this is where it gets fun."

"Noah, where are you taking me?" She asked as she rushed past the people trying to go in the opposite direction.

He lifted the almost forgotten placard around his neck, "Backstage, Jew Bro. We're going all out."

"Wha-what?!" Rachel squirmed, trying to pull herself in the opposite direction. Okay, yes, she was a Broadway star and yes, she'd met tons of celebrities and never batted an eyelash, but... this was Quinn Fabray. The bad ass MMA fighter. The... "Noah, I really appreciate the outing, but I'm a bit tired and I'd like to get home soon."

He stopped walking and for a moment, she thought her excuse had worked.

"You're scared to meet Q.?" Apparently, she needed to work on that part.

"Wha-what? No. Of course, not. Noah, I meet famous people all the time. This isn't something new to me. I just, I'm tired and I'd really like to head home. I can feel a hangover coming on already."

Puck squinted his eyes in the brunette's direction. He could tell she was trying to avoid the situation and he even knew why, but what he didn't understand is how she could go from a number one fan to not even wanting to meet Quinn. This situation was way too perfect and it had to happen. When Puck had left to go get the backstage passes, he'd put in a word with the blonde, requesting that she throw in a certain move if she could fit it in. He shook his head. Rachel and Quinn were going to meet. End of story.

"Rach, look, I get it. You're tired, we've been drinking heavily and it's been awhile since you've been out. But Q's my friend, okay? She did me a solid by getting these passes for us. So please, do me a solid and honor them with me? You know how hard it is to get backstage passes to anything. Please?"

She watched as his features morphed into a somewhat serious expression in the middle of his speech. She could see that this, seeing his friend, really meant a lot to him. What kind of friend would she really be if she said no? Besides, she knew what a hassle it could be getting them backstage passes. Sighing, she placed her hand in his and nodded. "Okay. Lead the way."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: It's been a while, I know. I won't go into some elaborate story, but just know that I've been working 14 hour days and they are, quite simply, kicking my ass. Now, I don't usually do this, but someone left a comment that had me laughing and joyous because they, too, are an MMA fan so:

_**nicolebrigette**__ - Yes, I am definitely a Gina Carano fan! LOVE HER. So much so that I am still bitter about the Cyborg fight. (I won't rant here, it would go on forever). I pretty much took everything Gina and turned Quinn into that. I get odd ideas sometimes. And I do want To bring in some of the other fighters. At least, that's my plan! So, no embarrassment. You were spot on! :)_

So, on that note, I give you chapter 3. It's not quite as long, but it should hold you over until the next. (Or so I hope!) Oh, and I don't own Glee... I just like to play.

* * *

**Conviction - 3**

As they made their way through the crowd, Rachel focused on her breathing. It wasn't odd for her to feel claustrophobic in big crowds, but she didn't really believe it was the crowds doing. Her hand felt clammy in Pucks; her grip slipping ever so often causing her to grip tighter. Why was she so nervous?

Oh, because this Quinn woman was completely bad ass, that's why. She'd just watched her fight someone for sport and smile when she got hit in the face. Intimidation. That's why she was so nervous. Or so she told herself.

Lifting her placard as they passed two men standing guard, Rachel offered a small smile. God, they were huge. Who needed to be that big?

Shaking her head to clear the cobwebs, she came to a stop. Well, she had actually been so zoned that when Puck stopped in front of her, she'd run face first into his leather jacket. Either way, she'd stopped walking.

"You ready?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Noah, we're just meeting a friend of yours. It's not like this is Barbra or Patti or …"

"Uh huh, tell that to your nerves, lil' mama." His smile grew even wider before he turned to knock on the door that read "_Elite XC_" on a strip of silver.

Within a moment, the door opened and a man stood, staring them both up and down. "Can I help you?"

Puck squared his shoulders and lifted the placard. "Here to see Q."

The man took a moment, raised his brow and then turned around, "Hey, Q.! Some guy's out here with a young woman. Says he's here to see you."

"Let him in!" Rachel heard a voice call out before the man stepped aside and she suddenly felt herself being pulled into a room full of people chatting and sitting around.

"Blondie!" Puck exclaimed, letting go of Rachel's hand and throwing his arms around her. The two exchanged pleasantries before she kindly asked everyone to give her a moment. For a moment, it was quiet. Uncomfortably so.

"So," Rachel could feel the blonde's eyes on her as she spoke, "you gonna introduce me to your friend or are we all going to stand here looking highly uncomfortable?"

"My bad. Q., this is my best friend Rachel. Rachel, this is Q. The most bad ass chick you'll ever meet."

Rachel heard the blonde laugh and her head swam. What the hell was even happening?

"It's nice to meet you, Rachel." Quinn spoke, offering her hand. Only when Rachel accepted did she continue. "And you can call me Quinn."

"It is very nice to meet you, Quinn. And congratulations on your victory. It seems as though you are well versed in your craft."

"Does she always sound like a dictionary?" Quinn asked as she looked towards Puck with a smirk.

"It's the Rachel Berry way." He laughed.

"I'll have you know that I think it is imperative to have a vast knowledge of words so that conversations can be more than a simple two or three word interaction. As such, I very much pride myself on -"

"Whoa," Quinn threw up both hands, "I was just kidding. I'm actually quite fond of the dictionary myself. Graduated from Yale with a degree in Literature."

They both watched as Rachel's mouth dropped, stunned. "You graduated from Yale?"

"Top of my class, actually." Quinn spoke with ease as she began to unwrap her hands. "Shocking, right?"

"No, no, I-" Rachel cut herself off in order to let her brain catch up with her mouth, "I just wasn't expecting that. If you graduated with such honors, why have you chosen this as a profession?"

Hazel eyes caught on to brown ones and for a moment, the room was silent. "I think that's more of a '_I want to get to know you better_' story, and we're definitely not there yet." Quinn spoke with a chuckle.

"No, of course. I apologize. I don't mean to pry."

"Chill out, Jew Babe. Q.'s just pullin' your chain." He laughed as he took a seat and motioned for Rachel to do the same. "So, how you been?"

"Good. I've been really good, actually. Just training non-stop and trying to keep myself busy. You?" She threw her wraps in the trash.

"I hear you. The business is doing good. We're planning on expanding upstate soon. After Finn left, I thought we were gonna go under, but somehow, I pulled it all together and now, we're doing damn good. I don't even have to go in half the time. It runs itself."

Quinn chuckled. "Less work for you, right?"

"Damn straight. More time for the Puckasaurus to have some one-on-one time with ladies. It definitely has its advantages."

"I bet." Quinn spoke, laughing. "So, Rachel, what is it that you do?"

"Uhm," the brunette cleared her throat, "Well, I'm on Broadway."

"Really?" The blonde asked with a raise of her brow. She wasn't quite sure what she'd expected, but that certainly wasn't it. She was impressed, to say the least.

"Oh, stop being so modest," Puck spoke as he turned from Rachel to Quinn. "Rachel here is the most sought out actress in the Broadway world. She's up for her first Tony this year, but word around town is she's going to sweep the category. My girl is good."

Rachel blushed at her friend's words. True, she was damn good at what she did, but she had become humble after her first year at NYADA. She'd learned to appreciate her talent, but not to boast about it.

"Wow. So I guess it's safe to say that I'm in the presence of a true star. I'm honored." Quinn spoke as she smiled at the brunette, causing Rachel to blush even more.

"You were very good tonight, Quinn. And that superman punch was incredible to see with my own eyes. I've never actually seen anything like that before."

"You're a fan of the sport?" The blonde asked, rummaging through her bag.

"Well, no, not exactly. Noah here decided that I needed a 'Jew Bro' night out, as he so eloquently put it, and he convinced me to come and see y- the event. So, I studied up." She finished off with a shrug, leaning back into the leather couch.

"Well, thank you for coming. I appreciate all of the support I can get. Women's MMA isn't very highly looked upon because they think we're either too pretty or not strong enough and the men don't really respect us." The blonde took a seat across from the two. "I'm hoping to change that theory, though."

"You're doing a very fine job of it." The two shared a genuine smile.

"Well," Puck said as he jumped up and cleared his throat. He hated to break the moment, but he could only stand so much eye sex and it was getting late. Go figure, not twenty minutes ago Rachel wanted to go home and now, she was eye sexing Quinn from across the room. The two of them were so obvious, it physically hurt him. "We should probably get going."

Breaking out of her trance, Rachel jumped up. Maybe a little too quickly. "Of course, it was very nice meeting you, Quinn. Maybe we'll come to watch another match soon?" The last part was directed at Puck.

"As long as Wonder Woman's good with it, I'm ringside with my Team Conviction shirt on display."

Quinn let out a raspy laugh as her hand connected with his chest before she pulled him in for a hug. "Anytime. Just let me know when you're coming and I'll comp the trip."

"What? No. I am a supporter, Quinn. I will pay just as everyone else does. No matter the cost, Noah and I will be front row, as previously stated. Do they actually make Team Conviction shirts?" She wondered as the two laughed. "Never mind that, we'll make our own." She smiled at her own rambling as she offered her hand. "Again, it was really nice to meet you."

"You, too, Rach. Thanks for coming." Quinn smiled and watched as the two made their way toward the door. She didn't miss the wicked smile on Puck's face and for once, she was actually okay with whatever he had planned.


End file.
